White Roses
by Cassandra.Fan
Summary: Sequel to "Valentine Eclipse". Noel repays Ragna back for Valentine's Day.


Hey everyone! I got some awesome reviews and favs for _Valentine Eclipse_, so I take it as a sign that you guys have enjoyed it. So I decided to create another Ragna x Noel just for you! Now I was supposed to upload this on March 3, which is Ragna's birthday. Unfortunately, I couldn't finish it in time, so I'm uploading it a little bit late. But nevertheless, I hope you guys will love it.

Rated M for sexual content and nudity.

* * *

White Roses

_**Summary**_

_ Ragna had been touring with his band, Bloodedge, for the past few months, giving concerts in every major city. By his side was his fiancée, Noel, who had traveled with him ever since he proposed to her on Valentine's Day. She has been active with his group, writing lyrics to their new songs and creating big hits for their new album. For all of the members of the band, especially for Ragna, she was a major part of their family._

_ It was March 3 in the city of Wadatsumi. That night, after Bloodedge had given a big concert, Ragna was surprised to find that Noel wasn't backstage waiting for him. In his dressing room, he found a note addressed to him and a white rose. The letter said that he had to hurry back to his hotel suite where a surprise was waiting for him. At the end, it signed Noel. Wondering what she was up to, Ragna left the concert stadium as soon as possible._

* * *

The rockstar waited patiently as he made his way up the hotel in the elevator. During his ride, he wondered what his fiancée had in store for him.

_I've already celebrated my birthday with her and the band_, he thought to himself. _Is she planning on giving me something else? Or does she want to spend quality time alone with me?_

No matter how much he tried to figure it out, Ragna couldn't come up with an answer. In the end, he just shrugged and decided to wait and see.

When he finally reached the top floor, he quickly exited the elevator and made his way to his suite. Opening the door, he was surprised to find that all of the lights were off and there were a ton of lit candles in glasses everywhere. More importantly, there was a path of white rose petals from where he was standing to the bedroom. Following the trail, Ragna made his way towards the bedchamber where he was stunned at what he saw.

Noel was lying on their bed that was covered with white rose petals. She was naked with her breasts and sex completely exposed. She had a white buttoned shirt that was completely opened and matching pull-on stockings. When she saw Ragna at the door, Noel smiled seductively and ran a finger down between her breasts. He couldn't pull his heterochromia eyes of ruby and emerald away from her as she was easily seducing him.

She then motioned for him to come with her finger. He complied with no hesitation and walked towards her. When he was close enough, Noel lifted herself up and pulled on Ragna's black shirt, drawing him closer. She then kissed him lustfully, penetrating his mouth with her tongue and wrestled with his. Ragna moaned in pleasure as she continued to kiss him, massaging his lips with hers and licking every inch of his mouth with her tongue. While their lips were locked, Noel traced a finger down the white collar of his black shirt, slowly opening the piece of clothing. She then pushed it off his shoulders, along with his red jacket. Ragna didn't move as Noel roamed the palms of her hands all over his torso. But he was taken by surprise as she rolled on top of him, pinning him on the bed on his back.

After a long kiss, Noel pulled away and whispered into his ear, "Do you like my surprise, Ragna?"

"I love it Noel. But I'm just wondering why are you doing all of this. Is this for my birthday?"

She smirked at his face as she replied, "That's part of the reason. But this is also your early White Day gift."

"You're celebrating White Day early with me? But why?"

"Well, it's only a couple days behind your birthday. So I figured that it's better to celebrate both at the same time. Also . . ."

Noel then scooted herself down towards his lower and undid the tie of his ebony hakama. She pulled the cloth of silk and fully exposed his entire body. Crawling back up over his naked body, she whispered into his ear, "I need to repay you back in full for Valentine's Day."

She then playfully nibbled at his earlobe, making Ragna groan in sheer bliss. "Ugh . . . Noel . . . I never thought that . . . you can actually be . . . such a bad girl . . ."

Pulling away from his ear, Noel gave him a small smirk and gave him a small kiss on the lips before moving down his neck. Planting several kisses on his upper chest, she playfully pinched his nipples, causing his face to twitch in such pleasure. But he was totally caught off guard as Noel pressed her lips on one of his nipples. Ragna moaned blissfully as his lover sucked on the soft tissue, occasionally nipping at it with her teeth. She then turned to his other nipple and gave it the same treatment as she did with its twin.

Noel moved down Ragna's chest, placing one kiss on all of his six-pack. She enjoyed his slender yet athletic chest with all of his fine muscles, but she turned her attention towards his penis, which was still in its resting state. Noel knew that she needed to make it aroused. She palmed it, placing her hand all over his length. Ragna moaned at her touch as she continued to palm him. Soon his penis started to become erect as it slowly lengthened out. Getting impatient, Noel scratched his manhood lightly to make it fully aroused. Ragna gave a loud growl as his penis was finally at its full length.

Pulling her hand away, Noel replaced it with her mouth, pressing her lips on the tip of his length. She sucked on it, licking gently with her tongue. Ragna lied flat on the bed as he moaned out in sheer ecstasy.

"You're pretty darn good . . . with this kind of stuff . . . Noel . . ."

She looked up and smiled at her lover, knowing that she was giving him such pleasure. Then she continued to suck on his penis at the sensitive tip. Before they both knew it, semen began to slowly leak out of the length. Noel smiled and began to lick the hot liquid, drinking it as quickly as she could. Ragna whimpered loudly as he was becoming overwhelmed with the sensation he was feeling. He placed his hands on her blond hair, wanting her to go even further. Noel silently granted his desire and captured his entire length into her mouth. More semen began to gush out of his penis and she drank it happily, indulging herself with every drop that poured out.

As she bobbled her head up and down his length, Ragna growled louder than he ever did before. He was about to reach his peak and he felt like he should warn her.

"Noel . . . I . . . Ugh . . ."

He couldn't tell her in time as he finally ejaculated all the way. A full gush of semen leaked out of his length and Noel began sucking like a madwoman, desperately catching every single drop with her tongue. After she licked his entire penis clean, she climbed back up so they were face to face with each other.

Noel giggled as Ragna wiped off the semen that was on her face with his finger, which she happily licked off. They then kissed each other passionately and their naked bodies rubbed against each other, creating a little bit of friction between them.

Pulling away, Ragna said, "I cannot believe that you can do a blow job as amazing as that. You've really impressed me so much."

Giving him a smile, Noel replied, "It pleases me that you think so."

She then kissed him again and their tongues danced with each other more than last time. Afterwards, Noel moved her body upwards so her breasts were in front of Ragna's face.

Cupping both of the mounds of flesh, he said, "They look a little bit bigger than when I saw them last time. Have you grown a little?"

Noel nodded her head."I sure have . . . thanks to you. They say that if a girl lets a boy touch her breasts, they'll get bigger?"

Ragna looked up to her and asked, "You honestly believe that stuff?"

She pouted a little as she replied, "Of course. They weren't as big as this before you touched them, right?"

He shook his head and replied, "I think they grew naturally on their own. They didn't need to be touched by me in order to grow Noel. You're naturally beautiful."

Noel was stunned as she did not expect to hear those words from him. But then she gasped as Ragna removed his hand from one of her breasts and began to suck on it.

She held herself steady as her lover licked at her soft nipple. He would sometimes bite down with his teeth, gently raking the most sensitive area of her breast. Noel moaned in pleasure as Ragna sucked on her nipple until it completely hardened. He then shifted to her other breast, licking it like he did before. Noel soon found it hard to keep her balance above him, so she placed her hands on the bed frame in front of her for support.

After she finally felt her nipple hardened, Noel pulled her breast away, leaving Ragna whimpering as he wanted more. But then she pushed herself up even more so that her pussy was now in front of his face. It was beginning to leak of her honey, and Ragna was amazed at how wet she was. A few drops fell on his lips and he tasted how sweet the liquid was.

Wanting more, he slowly dragged his tongue on the soft folds, licking the honey that was still dripping out from her. Noel gasped in ecstasy at the sensation, but kept herself steady as she was kneeling on top of him.

"Oh Ragna . . . You don't know . . . how long my body . . . was longing for you touch . . ."

He smiled as he knew that he was returning the favor. He then penetrated the soft folds with his tongue, searching the insides of her pussy. Noel began to pant rapidly as she kept on drowning in the sheer bliss of his touch.

"Mmm . . . Lick me Ragna . . . I want more . . . more . . . more . . ."

Ragna complied with her request and licked her inner walls at a faster pace. Noel lifted her head towards the ceiling and cried out loudly as the sensation became overwhelming. She then felt one of his hands on her breast, cupping it gently and squeezing it playfully. The other was on her hip, holding her body steady as he continued to lick her pussy. Finally, his tongue found her clitoris and licked at it, causing her to cry out his name. Ragna sucked on the sensitive pearl while he squeezed her breast more tightly. Noel's screams were at their peak as she was close to coming. When he raked the little lump, her mind went blank. Her time was close.

"Ahh! Ragna! I can't hold on longer! AAHHH!"

Finally she came and her honey poured out of her pussy, drenching Ragna's face. He happily sucked the sweet liquid, licking her womanhood clean. When he was done, Noel moved her body down so she was at his waist near his penis. She gently wiped his face clean and allowed him suck her honey off of her finger.

"You taste so sweet, Noel. I'm definitely enjoying all of this."

Her beautiful green eyes lustfully glittered as she replied, "Well it's not over yet, Ragna. We're just getting to the best part of all."

She then positioned herself so she was straddling him. Her pussy was at the tip of his penis, ready to be penetrated. He held her hips and kept her steady, ready to move to her rhythms. They looked at each other and smiled, knowing that they were both going to enjoy what was to come.

Noel then gave a slow and steady thrust, allowing Ragna's length to be inserted inside of her. She gave out a long moan as a spike of pleasure filled her. But she kept her focus and pulled away, thrusting herself upon her lover again. She repeated this process over and over again in a steady rhythm with Ragna holding her and raising his hips to match her speed. Noel kept the pace slow for as long as she could, wanting their session of love to be as long as possible.

Suddenly, she felt Ragna pulling her hips faster than ever and realized what he wanted. He was getting really impatient and wanted to speed things along. Noel was hesitant as she wanted to prolong their session. But then she felt the head of his penis hit her most sensitive area of her pussy, her mind just blacked out and she lost control of herself. She desired for more.

So Noel gave in and really grinded her hips against his, letting him fill her all of the way. The spot was hit every time and she threw her head back up, giving out louder cries than she ever did before.

"Oh! Ragna! It feels so good! AAHHH!"

She kept crying out as she landed thrusts upon his length. Their rhythm gradually picked up speed and the bed was being nudged and banged upon the wall with every thrust. Noel was getting really close to her peak, but kept on going, wanting Ragna to reach his at the same time.

_I have to . . . hold on . . . just for a bit . . . longer . . ._

Ragna was absolutely enjoying what Noel was giving to him. Her pussy was engulfing his entire length in a sea of warmth. Her hips were grinding against his. Her cries of pleasure were like music to his ears. But from the look on her face, he could tell that this was all starting to become too much for her. He wanted to help her.

Without her knowing, Ragna sat up and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Noel was totally caught off guard, not understanding what he was doing. But when he pulled away and looked her in the eyes, she saw that he wanted to help her do this. Noel was unsure, as this was all supposed to be for him with her pleasing him. But with him looking at her with his red and green eyes, she just couldn't resist.

When she nodded her head, Ragna tightened his grip on her hips and inserted his penis deep inside of her pussy. Noel lifted her head again and kept on screaming his name. She wrapped her arms around his neck and followed the rhythm of his thrusts, raising her hips in unison. Ragna then removed one hand from her hips and cupped her bouncing breast. They continued their session until they both reached their peaks.

Noel cried out as she felt him filling her pussy with his seed. They stayed in their positions as their muscles have become sore, unable to move. Ragna then grabbed her head and kissed her. Their lips were locked together as their tongues danced with each other.

When they pulled away from each other, Noel said to him, "I never expected this to happen. You were the one who was supposed to receiving all of the pleasure."

Ragna raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why is that?"

"Because you gave me a ton of pleasure that night, I wanted to repay you back. Isn't that how it works with Valentine's Day and White Day? One lover gives the pleasure one day while the other does it on the other day, right?"

He shook his head and replied, "Noel, It wasn't just me giving pleasure to you that night. You returned the favor, so we were even. That's the thing above love. When you love, you are loved in returned. It just comes naturally."

Noel was again stunned by his words, unable to reply back. Ragna then kissed her passionately, rubbing her lips tenderly with his. He poured out all of his love for her, intensifying the kiss even more.

All of a sudden, Noel felt Ragna's hands on her shoulders, slipping the white shirt off of her body. When they pulled away from their kiss, he immediately cupped her breasts, causing her to moan out loudly.

"Ah! Ragna, what are you doing?!"

He smirked as he grabbed her by the waist and rolled over her. He was hovering over her and she was still stunned.

"You're cute with the shirt and stockings, but I love it even more when you have absolutely nothing on. Plus . . ."

Ragna then scooted down and pulled down her white stockings, leaving her completely bare. He then crawled back up and cupped her breasts again, rubbing the mounds of flesh.

"I'm not done yet, Noel. I really need to do you again."

He then bent down and captured her nipple in his oral cavity, sucking on it like he did before. Noel gasped with the sudden sensation, but suddenly realized that he wanted to have sex with her again.

"Ragna, we already did it! You don't have to do it again!"

He pushed himself up and opened her legs, fitting himself in between.

"It doesn't matter if we already did! We can still do it again!"

Without any warning, Ragna slammed his penis into her pussy. Noel cried out as he rocked her, giving powerful thrusts every time.

"Whether it's early in the morning, or in the middle of the night! Whether it's on a bed or out on some field! Whether it's on the beach or on the mountain top! We're going to have sex whenever and wherever we want!"

"AAHHH! RAGNA!"

Noel kept on screaming at the top of her lungs with every thrust. The bed was really sliding to their rhythm, giving out long creaks. Ragna held onto her hips as he continued to slide his length into her vagina, keeping the fast pace and the strength of his thrusts. Noel tightly gripped the bed sheets underneath her and her breasts bounced up and down to the rhythm of their session. She was already overwhelmed by all of the ecstasy, but her lover was not done yet. He needed another release.

But as Ragna continued giving his thrusts, he saw tears appearing on the corners of Noel's emerald eyes, as if it was all becoming too painful for her. Stopping his thrusts, he bent down and cupped her face, licking the tears off of her face. He then kissed her tenderly on the lips, trying to ease her pain.

Breaking away, he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry, Noel. I didn't mean to cause you any pain. Just try to hold on. I'll come. I promise."

Noel silently nodded with a smile on her face, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She was willing to go through the pain just for him. He then continued sliding his dick into her pussy, getting closer into reaching his peak. He gave several fast thrusts and she gave out cries of pleasure every time. After a long time, he finally released his seed inside of her, giving a long groan. Noel responded with a cry of his name as she felt his hot semen leak from his penis into her vagina. He collapsed on top on her, tired from their long session.

They stayed in that position for a long time as Ragna wrapped his arms around Noel's waist, drawing her closer. She held onto him with her arms and legs, keeping his length locked inside of the warmth of her sex. Gradually, the paces of their breaths slowed down to normal. Ragna lifted his head and looked down upon Noel. They smiled at each other, showing that they enjoyed their long session. He then bent down and gave her a long lasting kiss of the afterglow.

As he pulled away, Ragna asked her, "Is there a blanket nearby? I'm getting cold."

Noel smiled and nudged her head to her left. On the nearby couch was a thick white bedcover. He gently pulled his penis out if her pussy, his semen dripping out a little on the bed. As Noel pushed off the white rose petals off of the mattress, Ragna made his way toward the couch and grabbed the white blanket. He then laid the sheet all over the bed, covering his lover's body. He then slipped in between the sheets and wrapped his arms around Noel, who snaked her arms around his neck in return. They gave each other a small kiss before placing their foreheads on each other.

Noel was the first to speak up. "You're such a beast in bed, Ragna."

He smirked as he replied, "Well you don't mind that at all, do you?"

She happily shook her head and answered, "That's one of the many reasons why I love you so much. Happy Birthday, and Happy White Day, Ragna."

She then gave him a quick kiss before drawing him even closer. There was a long moment of silence before Ragna spoke up again.

"We should really plan the wedding, Noel."

"Yeah. Do you think we should do it this summer?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Got anyone in mind for the guest list?"

"Well obviously the whole band. Makoto and Carl too. Umm . . ."

"What about Tsubaki and Jin?"

Noel pondered for a long time. It's been almost a month since she last talked to those two. She wondered if Jin was still mad at her for stealing Ragna away from him. And she still wasn't sure if she was still friends with Tsubaki or not.

Ragna pulled her out of her thoughts. "We don't have to invite them if you want. I don't want you to force yourself to do something you don't want to do."

Noel shook her head and replied, "I do want to invite them. I just want to make it up to both of them first."

"Alright then . . . I love you Noel . . ."

"I love you to, Ragna . . ."

They shared one last kiss which lasted for a long time. The poured out all of their love as their lips were locked against each other. Pulling away, Noel laid her head on his shoulders and fell asleep. Ragna pulled her closer to himself and fell into peaceful slumber.

* * *

There you have it guys! As always, reviews and favs are very much appreciated. I don't celebrate this holiday, but for all of those who do, have a Hapy White Day!


End file.
